


Yes, Master (Sebastian x reader)

by xoakira



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoakira/pseuds/xoakira
Summary: This fanfic is based on a dream i had about Sebastian, It was naturally spicy and I wanted to share with it but make it to where you can place yourself in the position i was in.Also it get better and I'm adding some other stuff to make it longer and more interesting.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Yes, Master (Sebastian x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based on a dream i had about Sebastian, It was naturally spicy and I wanted to share with it but make it to where you can place yourself in the position i was in.  
> Also it get better and I'm adding some other stuff to make it longer and more interesting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at the phantomhives residents as a guest. You're weirdly welcome by a strange member of the phantomhives and was left injured in some way. A tall man comes to the rescues with the intention to make you feel all better.

"Welcome to the phantomhives my lady my name is mey let me show you where you will be staying"

  
"Gladly, and my name is Y/N"

  
"That is such a beautiful name my lady" Said mey while picking up Y/N's luggage.

  
Y/N lost of words. "Quite, big and empty Isn't it?"

  
"Yes my lady the young master is out on a special mission, but he will be back shortly"

"Ah here is your room lady Y/N"

 _*door creaks open*_  
"here is your room my lady dinner will be ready shortly"

  
Y/N smiled. "Thank you so much Ms. mey"

  
_*mey exits the room, leaving Y/N alone*_

Y/N looks around. "wow so spacious and beautiful." 

Y/N yawns. "wow I'm so tired I should probably take a nap before ciel comes back from his mission"

  
_*Y/N throws themselves onto the bed*_

slowly dozing off. "A little nap wont hurt anyone"

  
_*20 minutes later the door burst open*_

  
OOF the air in lady Y/N was squeezed out of her.

  
"ARF ARF"

  
Y/N gasp for air "A DOG?!"

  
The life drains out of the lady. "wait... A HUMAN?!"

  
In comes barging in a tall man. "Pluto out! how dare you disturb the guest while they're sleeping"

  
Pluto whimpers and runs out. "Please my lady my biggest apologies"

  
Y/N catches her breath but loses it again at the sight of the man. "It is alright- OW"

  
The man runs up to the lady. "My lady are you alright?"

  
Y/N holds her front body. "Yes just a little painful, but who may you be?"

_*the door burst opened once again*_

"What in heavens in going on here Sebastian? Oh lady Y/N"

  
Sebastian turned to ciel. It seems Pluto got into the room and jumped on the lady while she was asleep master"

  
Ciel shock. "Is that so? Sebastian take care of her injuries do whatever you have to do, she is a very important guest."

  
"Oh that isn't ness-"

  
Sebastian smiled. "Right away sir"

  
_*Ciel walks out and shuts the door*_

  
"Now to answer your question madam, I am Sebastian the butler of the phantomhives"

  
Y/N embarrassed. "Sebastian I am alright no need to-"

  
Sebastian smirks and shakes his head. "nonsense, lets get started... My lady"


End file.
